


Reality Hits

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: There is a demon haunting a hospital that provides financial help for families who need it. Mai is a patient at this hospital, helping those who passed away to move on, catching the demon’s interest. For a small price of her soul, the demon will quit haunting the hospital, allowing the children to heal faster. John was asked to come in and exorcist the demon, thus meeting up with a sickly Mai.





	Reality Hits

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ghosthunt_challenge2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ghosthunt_challenge2) collection. 



Title: Reality Hits

Category: Ghost Hunt

Pairing: John and Mai friendship

Rating: T

Prompt: Mauerbauertraurigkeit  
N. the inexplicable urge to push people away, even close friends who you really like - as if all of your social tastebuds suddenly went numb, leaving you unable to distinguish cheap politeness from the taste of genuine affection, unable to recognize its and rich and ambiguous flavors, it's long and delicate maturation, or the simple fact that each tasting is double-blind.

Summary: There is a demon haunting a hospital that provides financial help for families who need it. Mai is a patient at this hospital, helping those who passed away to move on, catching the demon’s interest. For a small price of her soul, the demon will quit haunting the hospital, allowing the children to heal faster. John was asked to come in and exorcist the demon, thus meeting up with a sickly Mai.

Warning: Character death.

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to the Ghost Hunt series.

~~Story Begins~~

Mai was sitting on her hospital bed, just staring out the window, her gut told her she was expecting a visitor, and from her times of working with SPR and when her gut told her to go get a check-up, she learned to trust it.

“You are different than the other patients here,” a deep gravelly voice spoke from the side of her causing Mai to turn her head. A poof of smoke appeared and a young man with white hair flowing down down his back, contrasting against his blood red shirt with black buttons and black pants. He would be an average man or a nurse coming in to give Mai her new IV bag but he had black horns curved upward, black wings, and a black tail.

“There isn’t a single person who has the same symptoms of a same illness,” Mai said. “I mean, it’s not uncommon for a personality to change upon learning they have cancer, but I can’t even stand the fake kindness and concern the nurses are showing me.”

“That’s not what I meant,” the man spoke crossing his arms. “You have been helping those who died before you here. You can be a powerful medium with the right training.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I’ll pass. I really don’t like have power and all the responsibilities that come with it.”

The man sat on her bed causing her to glare at him, “You amuse me human child. You aren’t scared of me, nor do you want the power that humans can only dream of.”

“I have no need to be scared of you, you aren’t threatening.”

Chuckles came from the man, “Do you know what I am?”

“I am assuming a demon. I have experiences with , will-o-wisps, nine tail foxes, ghosts, and even a monster. I’m not scared of you.”

“So you have had experiences with the paranormal, interesting.”

“Look, is there a reason we are having this conversation?” Mai asked getting annoyed with her unwelcome visitor. “Because, I would like to go back to doing nothing.”

The demon laughed, “Human child, I came here to try and get your soul.”

“Will you quit making the other patients sicker than what they are?” Mai questioned. 

“You soul is worth more than the patients that will come here in the next 100 years,” the demon responded. “They will have some strong souls soon, but I won’t be able to get close to them without the possibility of getting binded.”

“Than you may have my soul AFTER I die,” Mai responded. “Which shouldn’t be too long, considering my body is rejecting the chemo and my cancer is growing.”

“I’ll say about a week,” the demon spoke. He showed his sharp fangs when he grinned at her, “I hope you don’t mind me visiting you.”

“I don’t have much of a choice,” Mai commented as the demon disappeared.

“Mai?” a familiar Australian voice spoke from behind Mai, surprised evident. “Mai, is that you?”

“Hello John,” Mai answered with a sigh that quickly turn into a cough. She felt John come over and rub her back which she quickly turned away and moved away from his touch, “Don’t touch me!” she hissed out.

John’s blue eyes widened in surprise, “Sorry Mai, I didn’t mean to invade your personal space.”

“What are you doing here?” Mai asked. 

“The hospital called me in about a possible demon making their patients sick,” John answered. “What about you?”

“I’m a patient, cancer,” Mai responded. “I don’t want you to feel sorry for me. I’m not afraid of death.”

John shook his head, “Mai this isn’t like you.”

“You are absolutely right, this isn’t like me. Now get out,” Mai commented. “I don’t know nothing about a demon being here.”

“Mai, I’m going to come back and visit you, okay?” John said.

“If I told you no, will you listen?” Mai asked. 

“Nope, you are a friend, even though no one has heard from you for three months.”

“Fine, but you cannot tell anyone about this,” Mai said glaring at John with the glare she usually gave to their former boss. “If you do, you will get the Bible thrown at you along with anything else that I have within reach. I don’t want you to give me fake emotions either.”

“Mai, you are still one of the few people who accepts me as a Catholic in this country,” John said with a gentle smile. “The fact that you are willing to throw the Holy Bible at me first is a sign of respect.”

John left the room and Mai laid down on her bed, curling up on the blankets, hating how the hospital gowns left her backside exposed. 

The demon’s voice rang in her ear laughing, “Since you have given me your soul, I will try to make your suffering as bearable as possible until your death. At least for the sake of your priest friend.”

Mai grumbled, “Demons need to understand the aspect of privacy.”

The demon just laughed as Mai tried to fall asleep that night. 

John watched slowly and hopelessly as Mai got sicker at a rapid pace. He couldn’t even stop Mai from snapping at a nurse who was trying to get her to go to chemotherapy, he didn’t want to either. John isn’t the best person at reading people, but this nurse quite clearly didn’t care about the patients. Especially after the nurse called Mai a ‘spoiled brat’ and threatened to call her parents. Mai told the nurse to go double check her records because her parents are dead. Than the nurse proceeded to scold John himself for not looking for the demon causing Mai to go into rant mode about the supernatural which only caused her to go into a coughing fit.

John got a call early one more, at 6:06 AM to be exact, “Hello, this is Father Brown.”

“Father Brown, I am sorry to report that your friend, Taniyama, has passed. Would you like to take over her burial?” the nurse asked. “You was the only one who visited her.”

“Yes, please, if you don’t mind,” John spoke feeling like he was experiencing a nightmare, that he will wake up from. 

He never woke up when her thin, fragile, body was being cremated or when he tossed her ashes into the wind like she asked him too. He thought it fit perfectly with her, the way she was before she got sick. 

He woke up from his nightmare and learned it was reality, two months later, when Lin messaged everyone they were going to investigate a hospital that was haunted by a demon then disappeared. It was just to make sure the demon has left the place permanently.

Monk and John entered one of the hospital room and John remembered the room vividly. “No!” he cried out dropping to his knees scarring Monk out of his mind. “No, no, no,no.”

“John, dude, what’s wrong?” Monk asked not sensing any spirits. “We don’t have the camera’s up yet and -”

“No!” John said loudly covering his face to hide his tears. 

Monk helped John up and lead him out of the room and into the base, “What happened?” Ayako asked.

“I don’t know,” Monk said helping the crying priest to sit down. “We entered 117 and that he dropped to his knees yelling out no.”

Shibuya raised an eyebrow, “Masako, can you accompany Monk to that room and see what spirits are haunting that room?”

“Of course,” Masako spoke.

“Lin, can you see what patients resided in that room and which of them recently passed?” Naru questioned. 

Lin nodded his head, not even looking away from his laptop. 

“Hey, John, what’s wrong?” Ayako said rubbing the priests back who was now sobbing.

“Shibuya,” Lin said. “You might want to look at this.”

“Why? What did you find?” Monk asked.

Masako, out of nowhere, just passed out before her eyes open again and looked around, “Well, that’s weird.”

“Did you feel a spirit?” Ayako asked. 

“John,” Naru said looking over Lin’s shoulder, “Did you receive a call two months around 6:10 in the morning?”

John nodded his head. Everyone ignored Masako writing something down on paper before grabbing another piece of paper and started to write something else down. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” Monk said. 

“It was someone who we all know. Taniyama,” Lin spoke. 

“Even when I’m dead, you still speak with formalities,” Masako spoke causing them to look at her. “Quit with the doom and gloom. We are all going to die anyway. My time just came sooner than others, so why are you guys here?”

“Mai?” John asked looking up from his face. 

“Bingo! So why are we all gathered here?”

“Perhaps you might know due to you being dead, but we are to make sure the demon that was haunting the place is gone?” Naru asked. 

“Naru!” Ayako said shocked. “She’s dead, you can offer more support than that!”

“Nope, it’s fine. I would be madder if he did show any emotion to my death,” Masako’s voice said. “After being a patient here, any fake emotion just sets me off. As for the demon, no. I gave him my soul in exchange for him not making the other patients sicker thus causing them to die.”

“You gave your soul to a demon!” Monk said angry.

“I was going to die anyway. My body was rejecting chemotherapy. In fact, the only reason as to why I am here is to distract you all from my demon master. He forgot something here. Oh! Time to leave. Bye everyone!” Masako passed out quickly again before waking up. “What just happened?”

“You got possessed by Mai,” Ayako said sadly. “Her soul belongs to a demon now.”

“It just dawned on me that she was dead,” John said sadly. “She didn’t want anyone else to know but I even took care of her funeral.” 

Masako looked at the two papers, “Well, Mai did give me a note explaining what happened. She also left one for you John.”

She handed the paper over and John read it to himself.

Father John Brown,   
Thank you for following my last wishes. I know it was hard for you. It might not help you much, just now you learned I gave my soul to a demon in order to save other patients. The reason behind this is so they can stay with their families. I am actually enjoying being controlled by this demon who wants me to call him Satoshi. He’s really nice keeping me safe from other demons, but when he gets hungry, he drinks a part of my soul. I think he’s debating about keeping me as his student or not.  
Please don’t feel sad or depressed, I chose my own fate in this and as long as people are feeling happy about being reunited to their families, I am content. Thank you for everything.  
From Mai. 

P.S. Sorry about how I acted, I just didn’t want anyone I know remember me being a weak, fragile human who lost all of their strength. I have seen the changes that does to families, and it’s terrible.

“Mai,” John thought with a smile, “I don’t think anyone would remember you being weak.”

~~The End~~


End file.
